


The Innocent Rose has Thorns

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Gore and violence, Blood use as paint, Brother-Sister Relationships, Death in Family, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Isolation, Kidnapping, Multi, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stefano's Artwork, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Lewis, what a strong and powerful name for a noble family. Being born into the Lewis household was both a beautiful blessing and curse. The great Lewis family were well known for being dancers, artist, writers, actors, and actresses as well as beautiful and flawless models.





	The Innocent Rose has Thorns

Lewis, what a strong and powerful name for a noble family. Being born into the Lewis household was both a beautiful blessing and curse. The great Lewis family were well known for being dancers, artist, writers, actors, and actresses as well as beautiful and flawless models. This…lust to be best all started with our great-grandparents who pressure their two children to be the best. Our grandfather Charles Lewis met another talented dancer and actress, Mary Jones, and after two years of dating. They got married and had five kids. Whom, as you would have expected, grew up to be talented and creative people. Our dad, Micheal Lewis, married a beautiful artist, Elizabeth Carter. They decided to only have only three children, despite both of them coming from big families.  
   
Charles Lewis.

Emily Lewis.

And me...Esther Lewis.  
   
As I said before, being born into this family was a blessing and a curse. From the time you learn to crawl to the time you graduate high school. You're always living under heavy expectations, from everyone.  
   
_**You must always be the best.**_

_**You should draw more.** _

_**Write more.** _

_**More passion.** _

_**You may want to take another art class.** _

_**How about ceramics?** _

_**Come over here and watch me paint.** _

_**Pose for the camera.** _

_**Stand up straight and proud.** _

_**Read this.**_  
   
Regardless if we notice it or not, for our whole life we have been shaped into something they want us to be. That something I couldn't stand.  
   
I wasn't talented and creative like my older siblings, nor did I have the…patience and determination needed to be able to live up to my parent's expectations. So, most of my parent's attention was on my older brother and sister. However, that didn't mean my parents have forsaken me, or stop loving me.  
   
They were just…disappointed, that I would be the black sheep in the family. The odd duck.  
   
They accepted the fact that I was different…and…will never be a creative flower. An Artist.  
   
Charles was destined to be a great writer, and painter. He loved it. Our mother had made one of the spare rooms into a cozy little art studio. Our grandpa would come over and help my brother improve on his skills.  
   
Emily's dream was to become a model. My parents knew this. She was beautiful…strong…wonderful in every way.  
   
Only recently she had discovered her dream of becoming an actress and started to take acting classes along with going to photo shoots.  
   
Eventually, my sister's dream had moved her to Krimson city. I know strange name…and creepy too. Our parents were hesitant at first but eventually they knew sooner or later they would have to let us go. They didn't know that they were going to regret it.  
   
After a few months of no calls or any other form of communication. Emily finally returned home, with a huge smile.  
   
We had a huge dinner and invited our grandparents over.  
   
Apparently, she had found a wonderful photographer, who she had been modeling for, for about a good four months.  
   
Apparently, they were _close_ friends.  
   
I was relieved that she at least knew someone now but judging by her word choice. It's possible that her friendship with this person was getting more serious.I just hope she knows what she's doing…but what would I know? I've haven't experienced life the way she has.  
   
She stays home for a week to catch up with everyone. Answering as many questions as she could before she needed to leave.  
   
We never had our heart to heart conversation. I wish we did.  
   
My brother, not long after, left to go to Europe. He said he needed some inspiration. I remember the day before he left he gave me a parting gift. It was a camera.  
   
I smile before jumping up and hugged him.  
   
I've never told anyone this, not even Emily. My brother found out about my secret one night. He watched me as I used my phone to take endless pictures of the midnight sky.  
   
I've always loved nature.I've always loved taking pictures of the world around and watched as it changes along the seasons.  
   
This was something that I believe would be a wonderful surprise for everyone. For the past year, my brother had been helping me process photos, organize them, and created a large book full of my best work.  
   
It was almost finished…and with each photo I grew more and more nervous.  
   
However, my progress will be slowed down a bit…but I'll manage.  
   
Before he left he made me promise to take a  couple of pictures of sunsets.  
   
Months went by and I continue to work on my project.My mom called me one afternoon, her voice was full of excitement.I made my way out of my room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. She turns and smiles, as she held the phone out towards me," It's your sister,"  
   
I smile with a small nod, as I took the phone and pressed it up against my ear,"…Emily,"  
   
" Hey, Esther. How have you been doing?"  
   
" Um…busy. I've been taking a couple of art classes outside of school,"  
   
" That's good! I'm sorry that I haven't called. I've been pretty busy myself… _huh_..,"  
   
I listened. I could hear a man's voice in the background along with some…music.  
   
" Emily…,"  
   
"… _I know…ok…wait_ …, I'm sorry Esther,"  
   
   
"…Who's that…and where are you," I asked.  
   
" Oh..," she giggles softly," I'm at work, as for who you just heard. My photographer and friend Stefano Valentini,"  
   
_Stefano Valentini_. I write down the name on a nearby paper.  
   
" Ok,"  
   
The was a long pause," You know what…how about you come over and still with me,"  
   
I brighten up," Really,"  
   
" Yes, We didn't really get to talk to each other. Plus there's something that I been meaning to show you,"  
   
" Ok…I will talk to mom and dad about it. It was nice getting to hear from you. I can't wait to see you. I love you,"  
   
" I love you too. See you later,"  
   
" Bye,"  
   
" Bye,"  
   
With that, the phone call ended. I stood in the hallway as I lower the phone.  
   
I couldn't wait to see her. I couldn't wait to tell her about what's been going on here.  
   
Mom and Dad thought it over, and on Thursday they told me it would be ok to go and visit.  
   
I remember jumping up and down before hugging my parents.  
   
Upon reaching the apartment complex my sister was staying at, after seven long hours of driving. I stretch out my legs as I pick up my bags, before walking up the steps leading to the door. I reach out and hit the button.  
   
" Hello,"  
   
" Hello, my name is Esther Lewis. I'm here to visit my sister, Emily Lewis," I explained.  
   
" Ah, Emily told me that you were coming," the door unlocked,"  Come in,"  
   
I open the door, and walked inside, before closing it behind me. A young lady was sitting at the sign in desk. She looked up from the laptop and smiled," Come sigh in. When you're done. I'll give you your key,"  
   
" Thank you,"  
   
" No problem. So how long are you staying," she asked as I place my bags by my feet, before leaning over the desk while picking up a pen.  
   
" Um…just for the weekend,"  
   
" That's nice,"  
   
" What's your name," I asked as I brought the pen down to the next free spot.  
   
" My name is Amber, Amber Chad,"  
   
" Amber…that’s a pretty name,"  
   
" Thank you. You're too sweet,"  
   
I blush as I write down my name and the time. I made the mistake of looking up.  
   
Stefano Valentini.  
   
I swallowed nervously," Um…do you know who this is,"  
   
She looked at where I was pointing and nodded," Yes. Stefano Valentini has been coming here visiting your sister for about a little over three months now. Apparently, they are very close friends. He's a photographer. I think he used to be a war photographer,"  
   
" Really,"  
   
" Yes,"  
   
I reached down and pick up my bags after she handed me the key.  
   
" Thank you,"  
   
" Your welcome. Please let me know when you need anything. Your sister is on the third floor. Room number 14C,"  
   
I nodded, with a warm smile, before walking down the hallway, and up the stairs.  
   
Once I made it to the third floor, I walked down the hallway searching for my sister's room. I smiled once I found it. I lifted up my hand and knocked on the door.  
   
" Coming,"  
   
I waited, looking down at the carpet, before snapping my attention back at the door, as someone unlocks it, before opening the door.  
   
Emily smiled as she opens the door wider," Esther. I didn’t expect you to get here this early…come in,"  
   
I smile, as I walk past her, and looked around her nice and cozy apartment.  
   
" How are mom and dad doing," she asked well closing the door and locking it. I quickly took off my shoes and sat them down on the mat to my left.  
   
" They're doing good. Mom has been working on another project. Dad has been taking a small break. He caught the flu and ended up staying in bed for a week. He's doing better. Mom made him her famous herbal tea," I explained well walking into the kitchen.  
   
" Mom's tea always did work. How about Charles?"  
   
" He's doing good too. Actually, in fact, he decided to go to Europe,"  
   
" Europe…lucky. I bet he's having a lot of fun. So what have you been up to," she asked.  
   
I glance over at the white vase with a single bright red rose," Um…nothing much. Just homework. Um…Emily…where did you get this Rose from? It's very beautiful,"  
   
She smiles softly as she walks up beside me and took my bags," It was a very innocent gift from a friend,"  
   
" May I ask who?"  
   
" Stefano,"  
   
" Stefano," I repeated," Where you two working," I asked while following her out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
   
" Well…we were, but then we started talking, and I guess we lost track of time. If you arrive twelve minutes earlier you could've caught him,"  
   
" Yeah…I guess,"  
   
She opens one of the two-doors located to my right behind the couch.  
   
I walked inside after she places the bags at the feet of the large bed.  
   
The walls were a creamy color, with black flowers. The carpet was a dark shade of red.  
   
" Here you are. You must be tired. If you need me for anything. My bedroom is next to you. The bathroom is further down the hall,"  
   
" Thank you. Good night,"  
   
Emily smiled," Goodnight. See you in the morning,"  
   
I watched as the door closed, before sitting down on the bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I so happy to see my sister again.


End file.
